Foggy Fates
by i'd sink us to swim
Summary: When Sammy begins to have visions of the future, she realizes that things will not be as happily ever after as she had hoped. Now she has to fight the Death Eaters and their impending doom. There may be a happy ending somewhere, but is it hers? DISCONTINUED
1. Idiophobia & Pain

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey guys! This is my first FanFic story ever! Please bear with me... I hope people will read my story. I hope you readers will like it, maybe love. Don't worry though, I have low self-confidence, so my hopes aren't that high. **_

_**I will probably post the second chapter right after this one. I am looking for plot ideas, because my brain refuses to be creative with this story. I have other stories lined up and they will be posted soon. After I finish posting this chapter and maybe the second one, I will be working on my second story which will be a Hermione/Remus fic. **_

_**I beg for reviews. Anything written will be taken into consideration, but PLEASE no flames or hurtful comments, my heart is fragile. I guess I will have to come up with some incentive to get you readers to review. **_

_**I also ask that you read my author's notes. There will sometimes be important information pertaining to stories. I ask that you favorite or alert me and my stories. **_

_**This chapter will be a little short. I hope that I will pump out longer ones in the future. Please be patient with me?**_

_**This is a looooooong author's note. Sorry! I'll shut up now(:**_

_**Disclaimer: I own no characters except Samara Seckle. The rest belong to the genius that is J.K. Rowling. **_

_**And without further ado... **_

_A word to the wise ain't necessary - it's the stupid ones that need the advice._  
><strong>Bill Cosby <strong>

**Remus P.O.V**

"Moony, Wormtail. Upstairs. Now."

When Sirius came through the portrait hole, those were the first words that met us. James was behind him, dragging along a pouting Sammy.

We all filed upstairs and sat on our respective beds, Prongs pulling Sammy to sit down next to him. Sammy shot him a glare and yanked her wrist from his grasp, giving him a contemptuous little _hmph_. She stood up and paced over to my bed instead, where she plopped herself down on her belly, hugging my pillow. I chuckled and received a glare, this one from Prongs.

"Sorry, Prongs. What can I say? Sammy just has idiophobia."

"Idiophobia?" Sammy gave me a questioning glance, along with everyone else in the room.

"Yes," I retorted, grinning. "The fear of idiots. She's afraid your idiocy will rub off on her I think, Prongs."

Wormtail gave a nervous chuckle, while Sirius gave a bark-like laugh. Sammy and James huffed. Sammy proceeded to remove herself from my bed and walk towards Sirius; she took my pillow with her I might add.

"Hey, Sirius," she smirked. "Budge over." Sirius slid to one side of the bed to make room for her.

"Err… why did you leave, Sammy," I questioned, wary of her answer.

"Idiophobia? Really?" She gave me a questioning glance, mixed with a look of humor and something else I couldn't place.

"Yes?"

"I think I might fear you then."

I still didn't get it. My face must have showed my confusion, because, after a she blew out a loud breath, she continued to explain. "I have idiophobia, so I must be afraid of the idiot who came up with the word 'idiophobia.'"

Padfoot and Prongs chuckled. Wormtail still looked confused (figures). And me? I pulled on a look of mock hurt.

"Anyways…" Padfoot cut in.

"Yes, please stop this conversation," I said, pretending to be deeply offended. "I don't think my fragile heart can take much more of Sammy's abuse. And return the pillow you monster."

"Hey guys," Sammy questioned slowly, ignoring me. How much eviler could she get? "Wherever could Frank be?"

"Why are you worried about Frank?" Sirius was getting impatient. It was only too obvious. "Huh, huh?" He began to poke Sammy.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing Sirius?" Sammy was now irritated.

"Oh, shoot. Sammy is irritated. Evacuate," James exclaimed.

"I second this," I said.

"Smooth Sirius." Wormtail.

"Beep, beep, beep," chanted Sirius, backing up slowly.

"Oh no you don't," I said, pushing him back toward Sammy. "You caused the mess, you clean it up."

"Guys- no, wait- don't… listen- DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH HER!" He was screeching this as we backed out the door and ran down to the common room.

As we were leaving, Sirius had a look of pure terror on his face. Ha- serves him right. Bloody git was dead meat.

**Sirius P.O.V**

I slowly swiveled around to meet my doom. Pounding the door was doing nothing but making myself look like a bloody coward. Truth was that I was a coward, but no way was I going to let a girl see that. My pride is going to stay nice and big thank you very much. Seriously, though- some friends I had; one was about to do something potentially fatal and the others had all bailed on me at my final hour.

I backed away from the door and Sammy.

Sammy was smiling sweetly, but underneath the sweet was evil. Her irises were red, she wasn't happy. This was bad news, but in a way good. At least they weren't black, because that would have guaranteed my death. Black was pure hatred. Red was only irritation. I breathed a sigh of relief and her eyes flickered.

I should probably explain. Since we met her, and as far as we know since she was born, her irises had been changing color. Each color expressed a different emotion. It was almost like what those Muggles wore, mood rings. We could always tell what she was feeling. Her eyes turn black when she is filled with pure hatred, as I said. There was only one instance her eyes ever turned black. This happened, as her father says, when she was three. That was the day her mother was killed. No one knew why her eyes changed color, they just did. She was special; a _mystery_.

Anyway… I sneaked a glance at her face. Yup, still red. I gulped.

She took a step forward and I took an involuntary step backward in response. No way could I keep my pride now. It was dead.

She jerked forward and I jumped backwards and suddenly there was nowhere else to go. My back had hit the wall. I was toast. My wand was on the other side of my room, on my bed.

"Okay- um, Sam?"

She just laughed and smirked evilly at my stuttering. "Yes?"

"Spare me?" I was at a total loss on how to calm her down. Only Remus had that skill and he skipped out on me.

"But that would be too _easy_ Sirius," she said calmly. I was shaking. Some man I was. In my defense though, this was one feisty witch. She began to advance on me again and I closed my eyes waiting for her to do her worst and imagining what she would do.

She never got the chance though, and my eyes snapped open as I heard a piercing shriek. Sammy was doubled over on the floor panting, holding her head. "Sammy!"

I dove down to her. I placed my fingers under her chin and lifted her head gently. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she looked like she was in immense pain. "Sammy?" No response. "Sam?" Nothing. "Sam- SAM! Look at me." She shook her head slightly. "SAMMY OPEN YOUR EYES!" She opened them, but just as quickly as they were open she snapped them shut again letting out a whimper. She tried again and let out a pain-filled cry. This was getting us nowhere.

I scooped her up into my arms, intent on taking her to the hospital wing. I took four long strides to the door and flung it open. I ran down the stairs down to the common room. The other three Marauders sat on the couch.

"Wow Sirius," Prongs stated, "I never knew you could make such a high-pitched noise."

"Ha- ya. Where did you find the lungs to shriek like that?" Moony.

"YEAH!" Peter, figures. The guy never has an original thought.

"Wait- Sirius? SIRIUS? What's wrong with Sammy?" Remus started screaming.

"PADFOOT!" James.

I didn't even give them a second glance though as I ran through the portrait hole and down the hall. I made it three floors before I came to my next obstacle; the hallway was crowded with second years finishing lessons. Just my bloody luck. For all I knew my best friend could have been dying in my arms and I had to deal with a mob of munchkins. Sammy was looking really pale. I needed to hurry. I wasn't sure what was happening to her, but the urgency of the situation hit me like a ton of bricks.

I started shouting obscenities and pushing through the crowd with a force and speed I didn't know existed within me. I was uncontrollable. My only thoughts were of getting this girl to the hospital wing. Something was seriously wrong. Her breathing was becoming more labored now and she was still paling; any paler and I had a feeling she would be translucent.

The second years were startled by my shouts and, as soon as they saw the girl I was carrying, scuttled to the sides of the hall without hesitation. I was given a semi-clear path to run through. I didn't stop; those in my way were pushed to the side roughly.

The second floor was just within my reach and then I was there and running through the entrance hall toward the side with the hospital wing. I was half way through the entrance hall when two of the last people I wanted to hear spoke at the same time. There was a high-pitched "BLACK!" and a low growl of "Black" simultaneously.

"What?" I shouted, exasperated. I was bouncing in place. Did no one understand the urgency? McGonagall looked appalled and Snape was fuming.

"What did you do to her? What did you-"

"Mr. Snape that is quite enough. Mr. Black what is the meaning of this?" McGonagall had a calculating look upon her face. This was going to take a while. McGonagall was completely oblivious to the fact that Sammy was in a dangerous state and I knew, don't ask how, that I was running out of time.

I gave an exasperated sigh. "This is not important at the moment. If you two had eyes and brains and COMMON SENSE, you might notice that there is a girl in my arms. A girl who doesn't look too healthy. Snivellus, you can blame me for Sammy all you want _later_. Professor, you can give me detention _later._ Gotta go." With those last words I dashed the rest of the length of the hall and slammed the hospital wing doors open.

I set Sammy down on the bed farthest from the door, for privacy, and closed the curtains around us. Stupid first year, too nosey for his own good, was trying to get a better look. "Nothing to see here," I snapped, stepping outside the curtains.

I sucked in a deep breath of air and screamed, "_POPPY!_" She came shuffling out of her office looking quite affronted. This quickly changed to flustered when I pointed inside the curtains and let her have a look.

"Oh my," she muttered. "What has happened here?"

Before I could respond the other three Marauders barged into the hospital wing looking incredibly distraught. Remus spotted me with Poppy and came barreling toward us at full speed, he screeched to an abrupt halt in front of the bed and the other two were right behind him. Peter gracefully fell flat on his face.

I snorted. "Anyway… Sammy and I were… uh- talking and she shrieked and collapsed holding her head. Every time she opened her eyes it seemed to cause her more pain. I ran from Gryffindor tower to here and I think she blacked out somewhere on the fourth floor, but I wasn't paying attention. I was trying to get through all the second years. She keeps getting paler and her breathing is becoming more labored. She is also whimpering a bit. It makes her sound like she is having a nightmare and it is actually inflicting pain on her body. Nothing provoked this though. She just sorta collapsed."

The other three Marauders turned almost as pale as Sam.

"My word…" Madam Pomfrey started bustling around; once again back to her ever-worrying self.

_**So? How did I do?**_

_**Please drop me a review! **_

_**-JC**_


	2. Friends to Make Your Headache Grow

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Sorry guys! This chapter is even shorter than the last. I will try my best to lengthen them, I swear._**

**_If you have any plot ideas (I know that there isn't much to go on but anyway), please share them! Even if it is just a sentence or two that you would like me to incorporate into the story. I am all ears(:_**

**_Thanks for looking back to find chapter two! I hope it is somewhat interesting... Now, read on!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. All characters and such that seem familiar are J.K. Rowling's. I only own Sammy Seckle and her personality. _**

* * *

><p><em>Behind every great man is a woman rolling her eyes.<em>  
><strong>Jim Carrey<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sammy P.O.V<strong>

Pain. "Ugh…" I was slowly slipping back into consciousness. I could hear voices… and- someone was there. Talking to me. They must've known I was awake. The voice sounded familiar. A soft buzzing was breaking through my concentration. My eyelids were heavy, but I needed to know where I was. I needed to know who was speaking to me.

I attempted to open my eyes but the darkness remained. The blindness of sleep. I huffed and tried again.

Success. All I saw was white. Was I dead? No. Death isn't this painful. My head was pounding and the thrumming from the room was now getting to me. My head was screaming now. I whimpered.

"SAM!"

"Ohhh… Oww." The person who screamed was going to get it if the searing pain ever stopped. I slowly moved my head to the left and saw beds, rows of white beds. Up, I saw white lights. Forward, Madam Pomfrey. Oh. Hospital Wing. Yeah. Got it.

"Sam…" Recognition seized me as I heard the voice again. Sirius. I turned my head towards him.

"Oh, thank god," he exclaimed, hugging me. It hurt when he jostled me though. Any movement seemed to shoot pain through my head.

"Ugh, what happened?"

"You mean you don't remember," inquired Sirius. Madam Pomfrey had had enough it seemed.

"Alright Mr. Black, you got your wish. She is awake. Leave now, please. Go to class. Ms. Seckle needs time to rest."

"No- I… NO." Sirius was about to get angry.

I cut in. "Sirius, go. I'm fine. Trust me."

"But Sam…."

"No, Sirius, go. Please."

"Fine." He gave me a wounded look and then stopped off, pouting. I didn't feel bad. I knew it was just for show. And anyways, the guy could not afford to miss anymore classes. He skived off enough as is.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Seckle?" Madam Pomfrey was scurrying about me; fluffing my pillows, feeling my forehead, doing the regular irritating nurse things.

"Fine." _Now let me out_, I thought miserably. The blinding-whiteness of the room was making my headache excruciatingly painful.

"Well," Madam Pomfrey said, "Let's keep you overnight and if you're fine in the morning like you say you are now, maybe I'll consider releasing you."

_Great._ "Alright," I said, trying to keep the exasperation out of my voice.

"Now, take this potion for your head," she started commanding. "Oh, yes, and this one as well." She thrust two potions into my hand and then waited expectantly. I uncorked the one she indicated for my headache and downed it in one gulp. Nasty stuff potions were. Before I could dwell on the taste too much I chugged down the other one. I looked at my bedside table with the hopes that there would be some water to wash down the nauseating taste. Madam Pomfrey seemed to have expected this and handed me a glass.

I took a couple sips and put it on the table. _Much better_, I thought to myself. The taste was mostly gone. But there was still a funny feeling.

_Must be the pain being released or something. _As I thought this though, my eyelids started to become heavy. I realized with regret that I probably should have questioned Madam Pomfrey about the second potion. I turned to give her a scathing glare before I tumbled back into the darkness. Into a deep sleep. A _Dreamless Sleep_.

* * *

><p>It was easier to wake up this time around. My head no longer hurt, but it was still blindingly bright. I rolled over to my side to look around the room. I was the only one there. I turned to my other side to grab my glass of water and noticed that the clock said it was three. The others were still in class. Maybe I would get some visitors after classes let out. I hoped so. How was I going to entertain myself?<p>

Just as if Merlin had heard me, someone walked into the room. Wait, never mind, it was only Madam Pomfrey. No fun there. She walked to my bedside.

"You have very persistent visitors. They have been coming back every half hour since you fell asleep."

"Are they here now?" Never mind, Madam Pomfrey might just be my savior. But it will depend on how this next conversation plays out.

"Yes, they are."

"Can they come in?"

"I'm not sure if you are quite ready for visitors right now, Ms. Seckle."

"I'm completely fine."

"Well…"

"Never better, really. That potion did the trick."

"I suppose they can come in then, but only for a short while."

"Thank you," I replied gratefully.

She disappeared behind the curtains of my hospital bed. I heard her steps fade away as she walked toward the doors and then I heard the creak that signaled the doors were being opened. I then heard her murmur as she told my visitors they could now see me. I heard an unidentifiable number of footsteps indicating more than one person had come to visit me.

My bed curtains were thrust aside and I squealed. "REGGIE! SEVVY!"

"Ms. Seckle, your indoor voice if you would be so kind please."

"Sorry, Poppy," I said, but I didn't really mean it.

She nodded with acceptance of my apology and walked into her office.

"Reggie, Sevvy," I whispered enthusiastically.

"Hello," said Severus, formal as always. Well, almost as formal. He had rolled his eyes. Finally, a sign of emotion!

"HEY!" Obviously Regulus, because if you had paid attention before you would have realized that it couldn't have been Severus. Why? Because, like I said, Severus equals formal.

Reg plopped down onto my bed and started bouncing up and down. "What did my brother do to poor Sammy?" Of course he would blame Sirius. I didn't answer soon enough. He got all up in my face, still bouncing I might add, and screamed the question again. Irritated, I refused to answer and instead, using all my strength, pushed him off the bed and onto the floor. Hmm, apparently I don't know my own strengths. I giggled and then managed to somehow stifle it as a new one threatened to burst from my mouth.

Severus, who had been trying to keep a straight face while watching our antics, choked out a loud laugh at the sight of Regulus's mystified expression. I broke out laughing too; it was hard to hold it in with the look on his face. It was too comical. I guess laughter was contagious because Reggie caught it too.

Severus lent him a hand and pulled him to his feet. Reg sat gingerly at the end of my bed this time. No more bouncing. He stared at me intently. It seemed he wouldn't let the question go without an answer. I really didn't want to have this conversation. Talking about Sirius wasn't possible without yelling, screaming, or hexing.

I quickly concocted a new topic, not nearly as foreboding. "REGGIE! Did you see Sev? Omigosh. He showed e-mohhhh-tion," I yelled, trailing off in the middle of the last word.

"SHOOSHYA! You bet your wand I did! He was all like rolly-eyes and then he was all like chuckle, and O-M-G didya see 'im smile? SMILE? What is the world coming to?" I lost the focus I was retaining on his words, paying him no heed. Nothing he was saying was of importance. Regulus Black was rambling and I wondered when he would run out of oxygen, but it seemed as if the answer was never. Whatever, though, because I had effectively avoided Sirius as the topic of conversation for at least a little while.

I turned to Severus as Reg continued to rant and gave a look that said "What-did-you-give-him?" What can I say? He must have been given something. Sugar? Drugs? I couldn't tell but, boy! This kid was talking a mile a minute and wildly waving his hands. He somehow got off the topic of Severus and his pathetic emotions and onto how the unicorns that were in Care of Magical Creatures today wouldn't let them touch him because they are scared of men.

I just let the guy talk away. Maybe I'd get lucky and it will turn out to be sleep deprivation. Maybe he's about to hit that wall, the one that makes you crash and pass out. The one that will get me out of the dreaded conversation long enough for me to escape.

Regulus's voice wasn't as helpful as I thought it would be. His voice soon began to lull me to sleep. I drifted off to the soft buzz of the hospital wing and Reg's insistent chatter, but strangely I was at peace.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading!<em>**

**_Review, it will make my day... ;P_**


	3. The Things We Will Do For Those We Love

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hollo... Uh, it's hello. Oh, hello. **_

_**Anyway, welcome back. Thanks for looking for the third chapter. Now, if you want the fourth chapter I am going to have to require five reviews. I know, sounds hard, right? Well, sorry but I need to know if there is any point in continuing this story. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that J.K. Rowling has already laid claim to. I only own Samara. Also, I keep forgetting to mention that all quotes so far have been brought to you by **_**BrainyQuote. _Thanks! _**

* * *

><p><em>If you want to make peace with your enemy, you have to work with your enemy. Then he becomes your partner.<em>

**_Nelson Mandela_**

* * *

><p><strong>Regulus P.O.V<strong>

What makes macho Regulus Black scream? This, apparently...

"POMFREY!"

"Mr. Black, I am right behind you. There is no need to shout."

"No need? No need? Sam is screeching like a banshee. She could be dying or-or...," I took a shaky breath and composed myself. I was no good at being coherent when under stress. Sammy had done this twice  
>already and it just got worse for me, and her it seemed, every time. She would start screeching at the top of her lungs, Pomfrey and I would shake her awake, her screeching would stop as her eyelids fluttered open, she'd gasp and then her eyes would flutter shut. She would fall back asleep as if the most traumatizing moment of my life had not just occurred. All I could do was sit here and watch as she repeated this process over and over, hoping and praying to Merlin that she would stop. Something was up and Pomfrey was unsure of anything at this moment. We had to wait for Samara to wake she would say.<p>

I was now so worried I was having trouble voicing my frustrations and that was just making me more frustrated. If only calm and collected Severus was still here. How was I supposed to handle sitting by my  
>best friend's bedside and watching her obvious pain? How could I just stand by and watch it happen? I was going to go mad.<p>

I wanted to help. I was going to do my part in her cure.

Even as this thought ran through my head I knew it was a bad idea. I had no clue what occurred and the only person who did know the full story and saw what actually happened the first time was the last person I would want to ask for help.

But I had to. This was for Sam. I would do anything for her and I needed to prove it. I needed to ask my bloody traitor of a brother what happened.

I stomped to the hospital doors and slammed them open. "MR. BLACK!" I could hear the offense in her voice, but I didn't look back. Where was the stupid Gryffindor?

I _needed _to find him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Very short, I know. I have a reason though. I felt that this was the place to end the chapter. It just seemed to work well. I'm sorry that fate is between 500-600 words today... D:<em>**

**_I know what will keep you occupied though. If you are a _Twilight _lover as well then you can check out _crystal0407_'s "_Bloodlust" _fic while you wait for my next chappie. The fic is Alec/Bella and is well-written. _**

**_:)_**

**_Thanks for reading. Review! ;P_**

**_J.C. ^.~_**


End file.
